Vengeful One: The Evil Within
by Shadow12177
Summary: This is a kind of crossover between Halloween and The Evil Within: Michelle Myers is the twin sister of Michael Myers and she is a patient at Beacon Mental. Her great escape was going well, even managed to get a few kills on her way out... Until a certain silver eyed psycho decided she needed one last session in STEM. [On hold]
1. Chapter 1

Vengeful One: The Evil Within (Ruvik/OC)

The secure ward of Beacon Mental Hospital housed some of the most deranged and dangerous patients in the country. Their screams and torrents of manic laughter drifted down the corridor, often haunting the nurses station. Most would be unnerved by the never ending cycle of madness down here, especially after the disappearance of Nurse Tatiana… however, young Malcolm wanted to prove that he was braver than his missing predecessor. Besides…. It wasn't the loud ones that bothered him. At least he could tell if they were still alive without getting too close to them. Oh no. It was the patient in room five. She never said a word… He grabbed her case file and read the anecdotal notes written by Dr Jimenez.

 _Name: Michelle Myers_

 _Age: 25_

 _Height: 5' 8_

 _Eye colour: Deep blue_

 _Hair colour: dirty blond/light brown_

 _Kin:_

 _Mother - Deborah Myers - Deceased/suicide_

 _De Facto Stepfather - "Ronnie" - Deceased/murdered_

 _Father - Deceased/accidental death_

 _Sister - Judith Myers - Deceased/murdered_

 _Sister - Angel Myers - location undisclosed._

 _Brother - Michael Myers - twin. Incarcerated at Smith's Grove._

 _Location: Cell five in the secure ward, Beacon Mental Hospital, transferred from Smith's Grove._

 _Case History:_

 _Diagnosis - Folie a Deux with her twin brother Michael Myers. Extreme Dissociative Disorder, psychopathic personality and mute._

 _Michelle Myers has displayed an unusual bond with her twin brother Michael Myers in that they share the same psychosis. Both are convicted for murdering their older sister Judith Myers, her boyfriend and their de facto step-father Ronnie on Halloween. Dr Samuel Loomis insists that keeping the twins separate will prevent them from 'acting out' AGAIN - see attached incident report._

 _During her time at Beacon Mental Hospital, Michelle has displayed extreme disinterest to interacting with the other patients unless provoked. Unfortunately this has lead to many of patients and staff to become injured and if she was not sedated, resulted in death. Michelle has displayed physical strength beyond that of a normal human being, especially for her size and an abnormally high pain threshold._

 _Michelle works obsessively on the creation of her masks_ _ **(DO NOT TOUCH OR ATTEMPT TO REMOVE HER MASK WITHOUT SEDATING HER FIRST).**_ _Michelle and Michael Myers have had no contact with each other or the outside world since the death of their mother 15 years ago._

The rest of the notes had been blacked out or torn out. With a shudder Malcolm returned her file to the patient records and resumed his crossword puzzle.

Michelle Myers. The patient in cell five sat quietly at her desk, making yet another mask to accompany her collection that now covered the walls in her room. She was silent, as she has been for a little over fifteen years now. Only the sound of steady breathing could be heard, muffled slightly by her handmade orange mask.. It was her favorite.. The jack o'lantern.

Her single cot sat neglected against the wall for she often went days without sleep. It wasn't because she was haunted by her past nor was she plagued by some unseen fear like the doctors suspected. They could never understand. This was the only time she felt close to her brother Michael. They used to make masks together. They used to do everything together. She could almost feel him sitting with her.

' _In STEM he_ _ **was**_ _sitting with me… no.. No that was not him. That was not_ _ **MY**_ _brother. That was a ghost. An illusion nothing more. Still, it was nice to see him again..'_

Her thoughts suddenly drifted to that of the bandaged man. She had heard that dispicable Dr Jimenez call him "Ruvik". And he obviously despised the man. Every time Jimenez was in the room, Ruvik would tense up. His shoulders would raise ever so slightly, he'd clench his fists and narrow his silver eyes at Jimenez, making his already intense stare unbearable for the weak and easily frightened. She found that amusing.

She leaned back in her chair and tapped the glue brush against her desk as she reminisced her time with Ruvik. Despite his harsh voice and piercing stare, he was the only person in this whole forsaken place to show her a kindness.. Understanding… he was smarter than the other doctors here and is 100% dedicated to his work. She respected him but if he was dumb enough to get in her way when it was time for her to go home, she won't hesitate to kill him.

' _I NEED to get out of here. I NEED to get to Michael. We NEED to find Boo.'_

Suddenly, a pulse ricochet through her room. It knocked off some of her masks from their perch and that pissed her off.

' _Who touched_ _ **my**_ _masks!?'_

Enraged by this disturbance, Michelle stood and surveyed her room. Her blue eyes almost looked black with rage as she slowly, meticulously searched for an invisible invader.

 **CLICK**

The electronic lock on her cell door had been disengaged. She checked the clock in her room. It was too early for medication time… and she hadn't been taken for a STEM session since Dr Jimenez returned her to her cell.

' _So who unlocked the door?'_

Not trusting the unusual nature of the situation, Michelle removed her slippers to minimise as much sound as possible. This might be her chance to escape. Carefully, she opened her door and peered down the corridor.

' _Nothing. Nothing but the smell of blood..'_

Curiosity dominated her motive to leave her cell and wander down the oddly silent corridor. The other cells that once held her shrieking neighbours are now dark and quiet.. As if they transferred everyone out… but the smell of death was prominent, dismissing her initial assumption. She made it to the nurse's station only to find it abandoned. The desk was fairly untouched but the phone was off the hook, emitting an annoying screeching sound that made her inner ear shake.

Agitated with the offending sound Michelle ripped the phone from where it sat and pelted it against the wall. It shattered into tiny pieces and fall into a tiny pool of blood. This pool had a skid mark twisting behind the desk. She followed the blood trail and found the male nurse collapsed in a bloodied heap on the floor. She tilted her head to the side as she examined the corpse. He had been killed with a single slash to the neck under his right ear. Very precise. She grabbed a sharp pencil from his breast pocket and left.

Michelle followed the scent of death through the labyrinth of corridors and past the day room. Blood was sometimes spattered on the wall but most of the dead bodies littered the day room, all killed with expert precision. A stab through the eye, a deep diagonal slash to the femoral artery, a gash to the aorta… impressive but also frustrating. She wanted the pleasure of killing them herself. Oh well. At least she can finally leave this place.

Suddenly, a chorus of screams erupted from the main lobby just ahead of her. Michele got excited at the thought that she may be able to take a few lives on her way out. She gripped her pencil and stalked towards the door. She pushed it open slowly and stared in awe to the symphony of death.

A white specter dashed from one person to the next, slashing or stabbing with deadly skill. Many victims had already piled onto the floor, some were even strewn over the lounges in the waiting area close to the entrance. Doctors, patients and orderlies alike shrieked with horror as they tried to escape their fate. One of the doctors stumbled over one of the mundane potted plants and ran straight into Michelle. In his panic he grabbed onto her yelling "we gotta ack!"

The pencil Michelle picked up earlier was now lodged in his throat. She removed it roughly and watched him try to stop the bleeding and crawl away from her at the same time. She followed him and kicked him flat on his back. She half squat, half kneeled over him and proceeded to stab him seventeen times. She breathed heavily as she looked up to see the spectre standing on the other side of the lobby. He was dressed in a white hooded tattered jacket and white pants. No shoes. Something was familiar… and off about him.

She stood just as he shimmered and disappeared. He was suddenly standing right in front of her. His silver eyes boring into her blue ones. Up close she could see he was covered in nasty burn scars all over his body… It's the bandaged man! Ruvik. So that's why he wore the bandages. Friend or foe, it didn't matter.. He was in her way. She lifted her arm, ready to stab him with her blood stained pencil but before she could execute her move… He smirked.

' _She is unafraid'_ he thought to himself as he watched her lower her arm and tilt her head to the side. Something she always did whenever she was confused or curious about something.

' _Why is he smiling?'_ She thought to herself. Most people are scared by now and try to get away from her… ' _is Ruvik not afraid of me?'_

Before Michelle could react, Ruvik disappeared again. She was suddenly grabbed around the throat from behind and a sharp sensation pierced the back of her skull. The last thing she heard as she was lowered to the ground was the sound of Ruvik's voice.

"Fascinating"

Then the darkness consumed her…


	2. Chapter 2

Vengeful One - Chapter 2

Michelle awoke suspended by a chain wrapped around her wrists, holding her a good three or four feet above the floor. The room was dark, it reeked of decomposing flesh and rust. Music hung in the air with her, almost lulling her back to sleep… It sounded like Muzak… _**they**_ played this at Smiths Grove… It could've worked… if it weren't for the fact her mask was missing. Agitated that her favorite creation was gone, Michelle had no choice but to use her hair as a temporary shield for her face.

She glanced around her dim surroundings, paying particular attention to the bodies hanging upside down around her. _They_ were bound in rope.

' _Why am I in chains?'_

To her right was a single piece of rope that stopped at about the same level with her wrists. This rope has been cut on a slight angle. The scent of dust and ribbons still lingered in the air, telling Michelle that whoever hung next to her had just recently made their escape.

' _The bastard left me behind… you're lucky I don't know what you look like.'_

The music came from the adjacent room, filled with shelves, creates and a workbench. A metallic door to her left suddenly slammed open and a huge bulky man stormed in. _'The sadist'..._ Michelle quickly lowered her head but her eyes never left him as he stomped past, wielding his bloodied chainsaw as he always did. He growled to himself as he dropped his beloved toy next to his workbench. Attached to his hip was Michelle's jack o'lantern mask!

With a roar the Sadist stormed into the 'butcher's shop' and grabbed one of the nearby bodies. He seemed to completely ignore Michelle as he dragged his new victim and threw him into his workbench. He proceeded to slice open the guy, even as he suddenly screamed and flailed his arms in a weak attempt to fend off his attacker, showing he was not. Quite. Dead. Yet… soon only the sound of squelching flesh could be heard that settled into a steady pace.

While the Sadist was distracted, Michelle felt and tested her chains. Her hands were crossed over each other by the wrists. The chains were tight thanks to her body weight constantly pulling against them… loosening the bolt was not an option. She kept an eye on the Sadist as she began to wrap her fingers around the thumb of her opposite hand. She tightened her grip as she twisted her thumb inwardly and rotated her wrist outwardly. The pressure in her joint continued to build, the pain increased, demanding a release.

 **Crack**

Michelle had successfully broken her own thumb. She quietly growled to herself as she wriggled her hand out of her bindings. She caught herself with her good hand and remained suspended above the ground. She continued to stare at the Sadist as she pressed her broken thumb against her hip, snapping it back in place. Michelle let herself drop onto the ground with a soft 'pat' and hunched down on the spot.

The Sadist had not noticed her escape. The music had obscured the rattling of her chains and the landing of her bare feet on the cold bloodied floor. She used this to her advantage. Michelle crept towards the Sadist, mindful not to step on the loose concrete, rubbish or glass. She stayed in the shadows and watched him for a while. Timing his movement. Waiting to see if he'd look or leave. He did neither and that was all the incentive she needed.

She reached forward and gently plucked _**her**_ property from his hip. She pulled it over her face and released a sigh of relief. It felt good to have it back. The anxiety that she didn't realize she had quickly disappeared. The Sadist suddenly moved. Either he noticed the lack of weight on his hip or he heard her sigh. Regardless of what caught his attention he looked over his shoulder and saw his quarry standing behind him. Enraged that another had escaped his bindings, he threw his fist back as hard as he could. The force of his backhand threw Michelle into the wall and she hit the ground like a sack of potatoes.

The Sadist grabbed his chainsaw and quickly turned around to finish the job.

She was gone.

Confusion quickly developed into rage as the gargantuan beast activated his weapon and stormed about the room. He occasionally roared and grunted as he paced about, swinging his saw wildly with the latest surge of anger flooding his system. He couldn't see that Michelle had hidden herself under his workbench. She watched him as he searched for her, grateful for the poor lighting of this place. Her heart remained as steady as her breath, even when the blades of his saw dangled dangerously close to her face.

Michelle spotted some loose concrete close to where the Sadist was standing an inch or two away from her hand. She waited until he turned his back on her before quickly snatching the pebble sized debris. She flicked it to the other side of the room. It clattered loudly against the metal shelf, alerting the Sadist to where it landed. Without a moment's pause he charged into it, completely smashing the structure that once housed his tools into pieces.

Michelle used this opportunity to crawl out from under the workbench. She grabbed the knife that was still embedded into the victim's chest cavity and quickly dashed behind the brick wall. She watched through the window as the Sadist wandered back to where she once hid. He overturned the bench to see if she was under there and grunted in frustration when he saw she was not. He moved back into the 'butcher's shop' to expand his search. He knew she was still here.

The Sadist had actually walked right past her and she now stalked closely behind him. She rose to her full height and plunged the knife deep into the back of his skull. With a savage cry the Sadist span around, swinging his saw wildly and very nearly sliced her head off. Michelle had fallen backwards on reflex, surprised by the sudden attack. She landed on her butt and a rush of air escaped her lips from the impact. She looked up just in time to see the Sadist bringing his saw down in an over the head kinda swing.

Michelle rolled out of the way. Sparks flew as the mechanical saw scraped against the concrete. The Sadist growled as he stomped after her, never giving her the chance to get back on her feet. Every time she tried he swung the saw across her, forcing her to drop to avoid injury. He kicked her onto her back and she crawled backwards to dodge him trying to stab her with his blades. This repeated several times until her back smacked against the wall. He boxed her in and prepared to bring his blades down one last time.

' _ **Michael!'**_

A pulse surged from her body as she screamed her brothers name inside her mind. The Sadist was suddenly rammed into the wall by something large. It shimmered like Ruvik did but looked more ghostly, like the memories of a person preserved within STEM. The corporal being did not teleport like Ruvik either. Instead it stood to its full height and ran back towards Michelle. He was tall, like 6'8, dressed in a blue dressing gown, white T-shirt and pants with blue slippers. His dirty blond\brown hair flew around his masked face.

The mask… was identical to Michelle's… the jack o'lantern.

He dropped down onto his knees and grabbed her, holding her tightly against his massive chest as the Sadist swiped his saw towards them. Before it made contact… both of them were surrounded with a bright blinding light...


	3. Chapter 3

Vengeful One - The Evil Within chapter 3

Michelle was still being held by the ghostly giant when she reclaimed her senses. She was sitting on a lumpy mattress, much like the one in her old cell. The sound of a soft, melancholic tune could be heard in the distance... Now that the light was gone, she could finally see where she was. Rows upon rows of handmade masks decorated the walls of this room with a writing desk directly in front of her. To her left was a single toilet and a sink but that was not what held her attention.

The man that still had her wrapped in his arms sat next to her. He slowly released his grip, pulling his hands back to hold her shoulders and tilted his head in confusion. He reached out to touch her mask but Michelle pulled away on reflex. He gripped her shoulders but didn't apply enough pressure to make it hurt. He let her go then touched his mask. Michelle mimicked his action and touched her own mask.

 _'They're the same'_ she thought to herself.

The man leaned back suddenly. He looked around then cocked his head as if he was straining to hear something. A deep male voice echoed in Michelle's mind.

 _'Who said that?'_

Michelle quickly jumped to her feet. It was her turn to look around with the ghost watching her every move. She hadn't noticed it before but a headache had developed in her temples... and progressively got worse.

 _'Wait.. did. Did you hear me?'_

Michelle looked straight at the ghost now standing with her. She couldn't shake the overwhelming familiarity and sense of security she felt with this man. She also knew that his voice was being spoken directly into her head. Not out loud. She nod once. There was only one explanation. She called out to him... it has to be him...

 _'Michael... is that you?'_

The man stiffened then quickly grabbed her shoulders.

 _'Michelle?'_

Michelle rush hugged him, squeezing him as tightly as she could. He was ghostly but he was solid and right now she just wanted to somehow be permanently fused to his chest. He gripped her just as tightly around her back... so much so that he almost crushed her to death. She reluctantly pulled out of the deadly embrace and bounced up and down.

 _'Mikey! Oh my God you got big!... Ow!'_

 _'Shelly? What is it? What's wrong!?'_

Michelle had gripped her head as the pain progressed into a migraine. It felt like her head was about to explode. A wave of exhaustion ripped through her, making her drop to her knees. Michel moved to catch her but his hands passed through her. He shimmered and disappeared. Just like that... the pain was gone.

 _'... Mikey?...'_

There was no response. Slowly, Michelle rose to her feet. She searched her cell but saw no traces of her brother. She felt so empty without him. Suddenly a shimmer of blue light formed on the writing desk. It materialised into a piece of paper folded in half. It had a drawing of a smiling clown. She carefully picked up the supernatural gift and opened it.

 _Michelle._

 _I don't know if you'll get this... but I woke up on the floor with one hell of a headache. Dr. Loomis said I just collapsed and was catatonic or something, like in a coma with my eyes open. What the hell is going on?_

Michelle quickly grabbed a piece of paper from under the writing desk and wrote her response.

 _Michael._

 _I don't know! I don't know how any of this works. I wish I did. My headache lifted as soon as you left. Are you ok? I can only guess that I'm back in STEM. It's some kind of mind experiment. That's all I know._

She folded the letter in half and quickly drew the face of a sad mime... so that he'd know it was definitely from her. It was their thing. Like the performing arts masks. She placed her letter on the desk and chanted over and over again.

 _'Please get to Michael. Please get to Michael. Please get to Michael. Please get to Michael.'_

"Are we awake?"

Michelle was startled out of her silent chant by the monotone voice coming from the barred window of her cell door. She looked back down to her desk to see the letter was gone. Confused she looked back to the source of the voice as the lock for the door was disengaged. The heavy door creaked open to reveal a nurse dressed in the usual white dress and a deep red cardigan.

"This way please."

The nurse turned and walked away, leaving the door open for Michelle to follow. This was very strange. There were no orderlies to strap her in restraints or escort her outside. She hesitated before standing and leaving her cell. To her left was the end of the cell block. There was an antique mirror sitting above a dresser of sorts. No noise came from the other cells so she guessed no one else was here. Michelle turned right and exited the cell block.

The music was coming from an old school record player. Michelle had no idea what it was called. The nurse had already positioned herself behind the nurses station. She watched Michelle patiently as she surveyed the room. Now that they were in better lighting, Michelle could see that this was nurse Tatiana.

"Please sign in."

Tatiana motioned towards the patient sign in form in front of her with a pen close by. This made Michelle tilt her head to the side in confusion. This was highly irregular. Only patients who were here voluntarily would sign themselves in. Michelle is NOT here by choice. Sensing her hesitation, Tatiana spoke again.

"It's important to preserve your memories."

 _'Memories? I really am back in STEM... wait... if my memories are preserved here... I will be leaving a part of myself behind... NO I will not contribute to this place!'_

Michelle's once calm deep blue eyes shifted into enraged black ones. She grabbed the pen positioned next to the sign in sheet and stabbed it into the desk... right where Tatiana's hand had been resting. Lucky for her, she moved it a second ago. The nurse didn't even bat an eyelash.

"There is no need to be violent Miss Myers."

Michelle was about to slam Tatiana's head into that pen when the sound of breaking glass caught her attention. She looked down the cell block and spotted a source of light that wasn't there before. Forgetting what she and Michael did to the curious cat, Michelle left to investigate the new light. It was coming from the antique mirror she spotted earlier. An endless stream of cockroach crawled along the walls as she walked past them, paying them no mind whatsoever.

She reached out and gently touched the glowing crack in the mirror. It broke on impact. A large piece of glass fall out of the frame, almost blinding Michelle with it's intensity. She felt her mind becoming hazy like it does when she's been medicated. She felt a sense of weightlessness as the light completely engulfed her. Suddenly, gravity felt like working again and she hit the ground hard, landing on her stomach.

Michelle looked around as she blinked away the blind stops burned into her retina. She was in a different room. It was old, run down, filled with broken furniture, covered in dust and cobwebs. A broken mirror hung crookedly on the wall in front of her. The entire interior of this room was made out of wood. Even the door behind her, which had a bloodied symbol of Beacon Mental Hospital painted onto the surface.

 _'Where the hell am I now?'_


	4. Chapter 4

Vengeful One - The Evil Within chapter 4

Michelle pressed her ear against the bloodied door. She couldn't hear anything so she pushed it open. It groaned like the hinges hadn't been greased in years, signalling to anything with ears that someone was in the building. She rolled her eyes as she entered the area. From the look of things it was some kind of dining room.

Broken crockery was scattered about the place, coated with a thick layer of dust. Behind her was a wide staircase that disappeared into the roof. It was quiet. Too quiet. Moonlight filtered through a dirty window, highlighting dust particles in the air like some kind of magical aura. Michelle caught some of that light in her hand then walked to the window.

She used her sleeve to wipe a clean spot in the glass. She could see a couple of equally disheveled buildings across the way with a wagon full of crates. It reminded her of a village in in an old black and white horror movie. Like the Wolfman… they used to play that on TV when it was Halloween.. She looked up to admire the night sky. It was too cloudy to see the stars but that's OK… Michelle had been locked up in a cell with no view for so long… she almost forgot what the moon looked like. She stared at it, imprinting the image of its face into her memory.

She was so enchanted by the silver ball in the sky that she didn't notice Ruvik standing on the other side of the room. He observed **his** subject under his scrutinizing gaze. He was now more curious than ever to know what made her so unique. He felt the pulse. He felt the external consciousness invade his world and it took more effort than he believed was necessary to force it out.

This subject, had only been partially integrated into STEM during the initial stages of his experimentation through access to her pain cortex. He believed this to be a failure and moved on due to the unsuccessful attempt for collective synchronization. It is… unfathomable that this, woman, can not only bring a consciousness that is not connected to STEM here, but teleport to the 'safe zone' without the use of a mirror. She behaves more like an architect.. A host that is aware of their capabilities to manipulate their environment. But she is **not** the host.

' _This is an enigma I cannot solve without synchronization of our conscious minds. I will continue my observations to ascertain to source of her abilities..'_

His thoughts were interrupted when one of the haunted stumbled into the room. Barbed wire impeded the females movement, making stealth virtually impossible. She raised a dirty kitchen knife above her head, ready to strike the distracted Myers woman. Ruvik smiled and disappeared from view. He knew what was coming. He's seen it before..

Michelle heard the odd footfall of whoever it was that was coming up behind her. She could even smell the scent of blood, metal and filth that seemed to ooze from everything pore from their body. She was merely waiting for them to get closer. The haunted made her move. Michelle spun around and caught the haunted by the wrist with the knife close to Michelle's head. She grabbed the haunted by the throat and slammed the creature into the wall.

She wrapped both her hands around its throat and held it above her head. The haunted's feet dangled next to Michelle's knees as it was being strangled by her unnatural strength. Michelle threw the creature into a nearby cabinet, shattering the glass from its doors on Impact. She slowly stalked towards the haunted woman as it tried to get back on its feet. She stomped on her back and used her body weight to keep it where it lay. She used her other foot to stomp on its head.

The head immediately imploded from the pressure. Brain matter, blood and hemispheric fluid pooled onto the floorboards. The texture felt wet and squishy between Michelle's toes. She wriggled them before removing her bare foot from the bloody crater and watched the blood seep into the pattern of the wood lines, then fall between the boards themselves. She stooped to pick up the haunted's weapon. The large kitchen knife felt perfect in her hand.

 **Click**

The hammer of a six shooter revolver had been pulled back and was now aimed, by a steady hand, at the back of Michelle's head. She slowly tilted her head to look over her shoulder, still squatting over her kill. A man in his mid to late thirties, dressed in a white shirt with rolled up sleeves, pinstriped vest and pants, stared her right in the eye. He had dark brown hair, eyes and slight stubble ordaining a very stern if not grizzly complexion. He had the "fuck-with-me-and-i'll-shoot-you" kinda look on his face. But his eyes told her so much more.

Anger. Pain. Loss.. This man has suffered but he was born again hard because of it. This is definitely not someone to get on the bad side of. Michelle rose her free hand up and wriggled her fingers to say 'hello'. This act confused the man. His face remained stern but his eyes softened as he allowed his arm to drop just a little.

' _Huh? She's not one of them'_

Sebastian had a bad feeling about this strange girl in front of him. She was dressed in the same clothes as that kid Leslie so, that meant she was a patient right? But sometimes about her just spelled "danger" to him… it was probably the blood… or the mask… or the big ass knife in her hand… anyway, psycho or not, it's his job to protect people. Until she makes a move to kill him… he's willing to give her the benefit of doubt… especially in this place. But we're gonna need to set some ground rules first. He aimed his gun again.

"Get up, turn around and keep your hands where I can see them."

' _Sounds like a cop.. Huh what's next a psychologist?'_

Michelle complied. She slowly rose to her feet and held her hands in front of her. She kept the blade of her knife pointing down and away from the cop, trying to show him that she did not intend to use it yet… but didn't wanna drop it either. He tightened his grip on the gun.

"Drop it."

Michelle shook her head 'no'.

"I **won't** tell you again".

Sebastian gave her a cold stare full of demanding authority and fearlessness. Michelle started her own death glare right back at him… the blue in her eyes were beginning to shift into black. Sebastian's hand remain steady. The tension between them was palatable.

Neither moved from their standoff...


	5. Chapter 5

' _You want me to put the knife down?'_

Michelle entertained the idea of ramming her knife into this cops skull… that would be putting the knife down... She pictures it with all the details. She imagined the blood trickling down his face. His eyes rolling up with a few burst blood vessels, making it look like his eyes are bleeding. She saw his arm fall, dropping the gun. Heard the strangled gasp. Felt the last muscle spasm from his dying nervous system and watched his limp body fall to the floor.

Then she saw another scenario. As soon as she moved, he blew her head off.

' _That's probably what would happen…'_

She uncurled her fingers and allowed the knife to drop from her hand. It embedded itself into the wooden floorboards tip first. It wabbled back and forth for a moment then stilled, making the silence between them even more awkward than it already was. Sebastian relaxed a little and moved to pick up the knife. He broke eye contact when he missed the handle.

' _Bad move cop'_

Michelle kicked Sebastian in the face, completely catching him off guard. The force of the kick was much stronger than it should have been from a girl that size. It broke his nose and knocked him onto his back. Michelle had grabbed her knife as she ran towards him and jumped to throw all of her weight into stabbing his face. Sebastian lifted his foot and caught her in the waist.

He used her own momentum against her and flipped her over him. Michelle flew, surprised at his ability to think and act under pressure, and landed on the dining table. Most of her body was lying on the table while her head and arms dangled over the edge. Her knife flew out of her hand and clattered somewhere to her right. She watched the now upside down cop get to his feet before quickly backwards rolling onto hers.

She spun around and punched wildly, making contact with his face. He allowed the force of the punch to spin him and pistol whipped her with a backhanded strike. The handle of his gun got caught under her mask and ripped it off. Sebastian caught a glimpse of her surprised face before she hid it behind her hair.

She had strong features for a girl… woman… and was by no counts ugly. She wasn't exactly a fashion model either. Being a detective he couldn't help but spot every detail. She had high cheekbones, thin lips, solid jaw, deep brow and a cute little nose. But her most distinguishing feature were her eyes. They're such a deep blue… but her pupils were dilated, making them look black…

Michelle unleashed an animalistic snarl as she charged into him. She actually lifted him off the ground, holding his weight up on her shoulder as she rams him into the wall. Sebastian let out a yell of pain before bringing the brunt of his gun down between her shoulder blades. A rush of air escaped her when she felt the vertebra crack and dropped to one knee. She punched Sebastian in the liver, making him drop to his knee. She wrapped her hands around his throat and he pressed the barrel of his gun against her temple.

Stalemate again. She can break his neck. He can blow her brains out.

 **THUD**.

They looked up. Something moved on the second floor, catching both of their attention. They looked down to stare each other in the eye, still frozen in their deadly state. Sebastian decided to present an ultimatum.

"Look. We can kill each other or we can work together and kill more of those things instead." He motioned his head towards the dead haunted close by, without breaking eye contact "… hell maybe we can even get out of this mess but you gotta decide now."

Michelle would cock her head if she could but instead remained perfectly still. The cop had a point. Two are better than one… she always believed that… but Michael is not here to help her now.

' _Fine. Working together will increase our chances for survival. You'd better not ghost me cop or I will hunt you down.'_

Slowly, Michelle released her grip on Sebastian's throat and held her hands up. Sebastian removed his gun from her head and pointed it up, away from her face. They stood together then took a step apart. Michelle turned to retrieve her mask and knife while Sebastian went to the foot of the stairs. He gripped his gun at the ready and waited for the girl to catch up. He glanced over his shoulder and flinched when he saw she was right behind him.

' _Jumpy'_ she thought with a smirk.

' _Shit she's quiet!'_ He thought grimly to himself.

They ascended the the stairs together… slowly… quietly. Sebastian couldn't help but notice that his crazy companion never made a sound. Even during their fight she only grunted and growled. Hell, even her steps are silent. The only sound she was making was her breathing behind her mask… and the creaking of the steps beneath her feet… and she couldn't really do much about that.

Once they reached the second floor they began searching the closest room. It was a bedroom, or what used to be a bedroom. The room itself was in complete shambles. The wallpaper had faded into a dull grey colour… most of it had peeled off the walls. A double bed was pressed into a corner, close to a busted window and a single set of drawers sat close by. Michelle began searching the drawers for anything useful when they heard the sound again.

Sebastian ducked out the door with Michelle hot on his heels. She pocketed the matches she found from the drawers and gripped her knife tighter, ready to strike. They stalked towards the source of the sound and stood at the doorway to an open room. They peered in. Sebastian and Michelle jumped into the room together, weapons at the ready… and scaring the crap out of Dr Jimenez. He immediately shot his hands up and yelled

"No don't shoot! I'm not one of them!"

Sebastian immediately lowered his gun and holstered it. Michelle lowered her arm and cocked her head to the side. Jimenez stared right at her and turned as white as a ghost. He looked terrified. Sebastian caught the staring match.

"I take it you two know each other?"

"Yes.. I'm sorry detective but… I'm surprised you're still alive… she's dangerous."

He scoffed "well it wasn't from a lack of trying but we seem to have come to an understanding."

Michelle silently chuckled. Her body moved through the motions but again, no sound came from her throat. Now that they were out of danger, introductions are in order.

"I'm detective Sebastian Constellanos. And you are?"

"Dr. Jimenez… this is Michelle Myers."

"She doesn't talk much huh?"

"She can't. She is a mute."

' _Hmph.. Well that explains a lot.'_ "What are you doing up here?"

"I-I heard a lot of commotion downstairs so I hid up here…"

Seb narrowed his eyes at the doctor _'Coward'._

' _Chicken shit.'_ Michelle shifted her weight.

Seb decided to change the subject and get to the more pressing matters at hand… like did anyone else survive the crash. "You were in the ambulance weren't you? Have you seen anyone else?"

"Yes as a matter of fact. My patient Leslie ran off deeper into the village but we have a problem."

Jimenez motioned for Sebastian to follow him. Michelle had been glaring at Jimenez through the entire conversation. Sebastian figured it was because she's crazy and wants to kill everyone but when he moved to follow the doctor she grabbed his arm. She cocked her head to the side then motioned towards Jimenez. She released her grip on Sebastian and folded her arms.

' _What are you trying to say?'_ He quirked an eyebrow.

She tapped his gun with her knife. _'Don't trust him.'_

"Detective?"

Seb sighed "c'mon Michelle, let's see what he wants." He whispered "I don't trust a guy who runs from trouble to watch my back."

' _You shouldn't trust me either detective…'_

To be honest he didn't. But at least he knew she wanted to kill him already. For now they have an alliance but it won't last forever unless something changes. Michelle nod her head once and moved towards the balcony to where Jimenez was waiting. Sebastian followed, curious about the problem but reluctant to find out...


	6. Chapter 6

Vengeful One Chapter 6.

Michelle and Sebastian followed Dr Jimenez to a balcony overlooking the centre of town. He handed Sebastian a pair of binoculars and pointed ahead of them. The detective peered through just in time to see Leslie run out of town as the gate slammed shut behind him. The twisted townsfolk appeared to be patrolling the area, armed with whatever they could get their hands on.

"Shit. How are we suppose to get past all that?"

Sebastian turned to offer the binocculars to Michelle but she was much more interested with watching the townsfolk milling about below them. He sighed and turned to Jimenez to see if the good doctor had any ideas.

"Well, one of us could distract the main hoard and lure them away while the others get the gate open."

Sebastian quirked an eyebrow, not liking the sound of this plan one bit. "And i suppose you want us to do that?"

Jimenez shrugged "You're the ones that are armed."

Sebastian sighed as he resigned himself to this cockamamie scheme. Jimenez approached him, making Michelle square her shoulders, ready for him to do something stupid. She did NOT trust him, not one bit, and would very much like to punch his lights out for his role in all of those freaken' experiments.

Points to Sebastian's nose "We should probably set that before we get started. Hold still."

"Huh?" Seb had actually forgotten about the wound. "Fine, hurry up."

"Right on the count of three." Jimenez placed his hands on either side of Seb's nose. "One. Two."

 **CRACK**

Seb yelped as jimenez popped his nose back into place. "Fuck!... Thanks.. I guess." He pinched his nose to stem the flow of blood.

"No problem." He stole a glance at Michelle then whispered to the detective "Don't let her out of your sight."

Jimenez then turned and decended the stairs, not waiting for a reply from Sebastian. He looked to Michelle who pretended she hadn't heard what he said. Seriously, she marvelled at how many people think she's deaf as well as mute.

 _'So, we're chasing after Leslie huh? Great... That skittish kid runs at the first sign of trouble... I think I'll be better off if I just go on my own. Screw working with this guy. I'm not chasing that albino featherless chicken.'_

Michelle couldn't help but remember her first therapy session at Beacon Mental Hospital. She was what? ten or eleven years old? It was group therapy and she was already mute at this point. She guessed the doctors hoped that if she listened to other patients confess their woes she might feel comfortable and break her silence.

She was wearing a very basic, flat, cardboard mask, decorated to look the the sad mime. She sat with her arms folded and stared at the ground. Leslie sat across from her and tried to engage her in conversation. He didn't stutter or repeat himself so much back then. STEM must've messed him up, scared him even more out of his whits.

The other patients within their group were all teenagers of mixed gender and illness. When the nurse introduced her to the group it peaked the interest of fourteen year old girl with messy blond hair. An occational streak of blue and red signalled the rebellious type and the billion superficial cuts on her arms screamed 'attention seeking personality disorder.' She smirked and leaned forward.

"So you're that Myers freak who butchered their family. Where's your psycho brother? Get tired of screwing him in the closet freak?

"That's enough Mary, we're here to help each other, not cause friction." Claimed the nurse leading the group.

"Well I wouldn't wanna bum the freak out. Sorry _Michelle"_ She drew out "Michelle" In a lovey dovey voice, making a few other patients in the group snicker.

Michelle lifted her gaze to stare at the agressor for a moment. She remained silent as she imagined her retribution. The session continued as many patients discussed their feelings, having their peers support or mock them. Leslie spoke of abandonment while Michelle just sat and listened. A patent started screaming on the other side of the therapy room.

This grabbed the attention over every nurse and orderly close by. They all lept into action to subdue the distubed patient, leaving the group unsupervised. Mary whispered something to her neighbour and they giggled as most of the group watched the patient being tackled and sedated on the other side of the room. Mary and her female friend started singing.

"Shelly and Mikey sitting in a tree. S-U-C-K-I-N-G. First came love, then came-"

Michelle didn't give them a chance to finish. She grabbed the chair she was sitting on and threw it at them, hitting Mary and her friend in the shoulders, knocking them off their seats. She ran over so fast that to Leslie she was just a blur. She grabbed her chair again and proceeded to bash Mary's face with it. Up and down. Over and over with Mary's friend trying to pull her off.

Leslie screamed and ran into a corner, trying to block out the terrible screams comming from Mary and her friend. Michelle was tackled by an orderly as another pinned her legs to stop her from kicking anyone. Somehow her mask came off in the tumble and she let out this blood curderling scream. Her face was contorted in pure rage as she thrashed about, giving the orderlies a run for their money.

Michelle didn't stop until she had been sedated. The orderlies carried her limp body back to her cell, "accidently" trampling her mime mask on the way. The last thing Michelle heard before passing out was Leslie chanting over and over again.

"Scary clown... scary clown... scary clown..."

 ***BANG***

Michelle was snapped out of her little flashback when a heavy gate slammed shut beneath her, slightly to her right. She leaned over the railing and rolled her eyes at the clumsy doctor now looking like a monkey in a cage. Sebastian had been looking through the binoculars at the time, only having just spotted the haunted sniper a good distance away. He sighed hevily as he glanced towards the source of the sound.

"Dammit all to.. Detective there should be a crank right beside you, that should get this gate open."

Seb didn't even bother responding. He dropped the binoculars and moved to turn the crank until the gate fully opened. Michelle had used this moment to vault herself over the balcony and drop to the muddy ground. She landed on her feet then fall onto her knees, staining the pure white patient uniform with a dark brown sludge. She ducked into a neaby barn with a corpse hanging upsidedown and watched from the the gate was up, Jimenez ran forward and grabbed a nearby torch. He yelled at the haunted to get there attention and took off as soon as they followed.

"This old man is gonna get himself killed..." He turned to see if Michelle was ready to move only to see she wasn't there.

"What the fuck?... Oh shit where did she go?"


End file.
